


To The Victor The Spoils

by Tiger_Tiger_Burning_Bright



Series: Random Malec scenes [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Alec, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Magnus is a t'ai Chi master, Magnus is awesome as usual, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sparring, Top Magnus, alec catches him practising, i mean who doesn't, magnus has a thing for Alec's runes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 05:19:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10847271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiger_Tiger_Burning_Bright/pseuds/Tiger_Tiger_Burning_Bright
Summary: Alec surprises Magnus at the loft and finds him practicing his t'ai Chi routine. This time he can enjoy the show rather than worrying about apologising.I entirely blame @ladymatt and @blj2007 for this ...if they hadn't been talking about Magnus exercising this would never have happened.....Beta'd by the ever wonderful @LadyMatt





	To The Victor The Spoils

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so..umm...yeah...I'm just gonna leave this here *blushes*

Magnus felt the magic coursing through his whole body, energy thrumming through him as he focused every thought and feeling into his movements. His body flowed through the routine, years of practice making everything instinctive, as blue sparks of magic jumped between his hands before swirling around him like a shimmering mist.

_Shàng bù lǎn què wěi - step forward, grasp the bird's tail_

Stepping forward on his left foot, Magnus’ hands moved seamlessly over each other streams of blue coursing between them.The loft was almost silent, with only the rustling of the balcony curtains and the jingling of his necklaces to be heard.

_Dān biān, Xià shì, Shàng bù qī xīng - single whip, snake creeps down, step forward seven stars_

Breathing slowly, he moved through the sequence, eyes gazing across the balcony, watching the last remnants of sunlight descending over the city, painting it with gold.

_Tuì bù kuà hǔ - step back ride the tiger_

There was a light breeze blowing, making his skin tingle as it moved across his bare torso.

_Zhuǎn shēn bǎi lián - turn body swing over lotus_

Magnus felt a slight pressure run through him, someone approaching his wards, closely followed by a warm glow as he recognized the distinctive signature that could only be Alexander. _His Alexander_ , the thought bringing a smile to his lips.

As he continued to move, he heard the loft door closing and Alec's footsteps walking towards him.

“Alexander, your timing is impeccable.” Magnus let his body move slowly and sinuously as he spoke. “Wān gōng shè hǔ, bend the bow and shoot the tiger, rather apt don't you think?”

Behind him, Magnus heard Alec’s soft laugh and the slight creak as he leant against the doorframe.

“Now you're just messing with me.” Alec's voice was husky as he spoke.

“Not at all, darling, all T’ai Chi moves have names, a pattern to follow. I’m nearly done here, if you don't mind I'll be with you in a second.”

When Alec didn't answer Magnus continued, but not before sparing a second to glance over his shoulder to find his boyfriend hadn't moved. Alec had his arms folded with a rapt expression on his face, lips parted. Clearly, the shadowhunter was enjoying the show.

_Jìn bù bān lán chuí - step forward, parry, block and punch_

If Magnus exaggerated the movements to show off his rippling back muscles, who could blame him, right?

“You know many people think that T’ai Chi is just for exercise and meditation, but originally it was a martial art. Literally translates as ‘supreme ultimate boxing’. I find it helps calm my mind and helps me train, after all, you can't always rely on magic.”

_Rú fēng shì bì - apparent close up_

Magnus heard Alec snort derisively behind him.

“Ah, you doubt me. Shadowhunters are so lacking in imagination.” Magnus raised an eyebrow in amusement as he continued moving, mind and body in perfect synchronicity. “I learnt this from a master teacher in the 1800’s, and believe me, you wouldn't have wanted to pick a fight with him. Ah yes, Yang Lu-ch’an was a fascinating man, very impressive, the father of modern T’ai Chi some would say, also had the most excellent rice wine.”

_Shí zì shou - cross hands_

“Ok, I believe you.” Alec chuckled. “It just looks, well slow…”

“Darling, that is somewhat the point. Teaches you control.”

_Shōu shì - closing_

“Hmm, I think I may have to prove it to you..” Magnus smirked.

“Look it's fine..I said I believe you.”

“Oh Alexander, don't tell me you're afraid to lose.” Magnus teased lightly.

“More afraid to hurt you.” Alec muttered under his breath.

_Huàn yuán - return to normal_

Magnus held his pose for a second before moving to retrieve his sleeveless hoodie.

“Oh, I wouldn't be sure of that, my dear. Honestly Alexander, where’s that competitive spirit of yours gone?” Magnus turned round. Alec was watching his chest with open desire, unconsciously licking his lips. Magnus zipped up the hoodie, laughing at the disappointed pout on his boyfriend’s face. “My eyes are up here, darling.”

Alec blushed and raised his gaze to Magnus’ face.

“Sorry, got distracted. I didn't get to fully appreciate the view last time, too busy worrying about apologising.” Alec ran his fingers through his hair as he spoke, a small smile playing at the corners of his mouth.

“Well I wouldn't want to be distracting now, would I? Not with a contest afoot.” Alec raised an eyebrow in response. “I promise, no magic, just my skills against yours.”

“Magnus…”

“But you seem so confident darling, I fail to see what the problem is. How about this? If you're right, your reward is to do whatever you want to me, how’s that for a sweetener?” Magnus swore he heard Alec growl in response.

“And of course, should I win, the opposite will apply.” Magnus grinned mischievously.

“Okay then..” Alec smirked as his eyes flitted over his boyfriend’s body.

“Okay.” Magnus smiled victoriously. “The first one to pin the other wins.”

Magnus waved a hand and all the furniture in the living room reappeared against the walls, leaving a clear space in the middle of the loft, covered with a practice mat.

“Shall we, darling?” As he positioned himself in the middle of the mat, Magnus couldn't help a suggestive wink.

“You’re going down, Magnus..” Alec growled as he joined him.

“Normally a very tempting offer my dear, but in this case I fear, your confidence is misplaced.” Alec chuckled in response. “Now let's do this properly, bow first.”

Alec rolled his eyes, before the pair bowed to each other.

“Bring it, shadowhunter.” With cat-like grace, the warlock assumed a defensive posture.

Alec lunged forward first, determined to land the first touch but Magnus effortlessly dodged out of the way, deflecting his arms easily before sidestepping to tap Alec’s back.

“Darling, I do believe you're holding back on me..”

“Oh, it's on.” Alec grinned in response.

Alec spun back lightning fast, determined to win, only to find Magnus already waiting and easily able to fend off the attack. Huffing with frustration, he tried for a leg sweep which Magnus leapt over with apparent ease.

“I did warn you, darling..” Magnus laughed as Alec lunged again, this time he ducked easily under his arms before landing a flat handed punch to his chest, causing his increasingly frustrated opponent to land flat on his back, before leaping to his feet again.

“You're enjoying this..” Alec grumbled as he moved forward again, but Magnus easily flipped him to the ground, straddling his chest and pinning his arms, giving him a light kiss before pushing up into a handstand and then springing to his feet.

“Honestly? Yes, I rather think I am..” Magnus batted his eyelids.

This time there was no mistaking the growl.

Magnus smiled to himself, knowing that until this point he’d been merely playing with his boyfriend.

When Alec attacked again, Magnus moved fluidly, like a dancer, crouching to evade Alec’s swinging arm, he landed another chest punch, followed up by a low spinning leg hook which sent him sprawling face first onto the mat.

In a split second, Magnus leapt onto his boyfriend’s back, pinning his arms behind his back.

“I do believe victory is mine, my dear.” Magnus declared triumphantly as he held down the struggling shadowhunter.

Leaning his body forward, he pressed his lips to Alec’s cheek before nibbling gently on his earlobe, enjoying the slight moan that escaped his boyfriend's lips.

“Now remind me, what was the wager again..?” Magnus whispered suggestively before shimmying down to mouth gently on Alec’s deflect rune.

“Magnus…” Alec sighed, his struggling transforming into something else entirely.

“A deal is a deal, sweetheart.” Magnus paused, before kissing up Alec’s neck to his pulse point, blowing softly over it and enjoying the shiver that ran through his boyfriend's body.

“Now..” Magnus sat back on his haunches, still holding Alec's hands in place. “Hmmm, much as this position is very tempting darling, I rather think I would like to see that beautiful face of yours.”

Alec shifted to look over his shoulder.

“Yes, come to think of it. I rather think I would like to see you spread out on my bed. Now that would be a fitting reward..”

“If that’s what it takes to stop you teasing..” Alec groaned.

“Well now, who said anything about that..?” Magnus winked in response, before relaxing his grip and lifting himself off his subdued conquest. With shadowhunter speed, Alec took full advantage and flipped over onto his back, dragging Magnus flush against him and devouring him with a hungry kiss.

For a few seconds, Magnus surrendered to the feeling of Alec’s lips on his, before nipping lightly on his lower lip. Alec gasped against him and Magnus moved swiftly to deepen the kiss, taking in the distinctive taste of his boyfriend as their tongues explored each other's mouths, dancing together in a perfect symphony.

Magnus reached down and grabbed Alec’s wrists, moving his arms and pinning them above his head before pulling back.

“Now, now Alexander. I do believe you're trying to cheat here..” Magnus pouted.

“Worth a shot..” Alec shrugged, smiling cheekily.

“Tempting though that is...I think I’d prefer the original proposal..” It was getting increasingly difficult to resist the gorgeous man beneath him, and that would never do. For centuries Magnus had prided himself on exceptional self control, but all of it seemed to disappear whenever Alec was near. “Now you wouldn't want me to think you're a sore loser.”

“Angel forbid..” Alec smirked back.

“That's the spirit, my dear. Now if I let you go, will you behave yourself?” Magnus chided softly and Alec nodded in response, although the way he licked his lips was testing Magnus’ self restraint, to say the least.

“Yes..” Alec murmured.

“Promise.” Magnus shifted down a little and rolled his hips, feeling just how excited Alec was getting, through the layers of fabric. “Darling, I get the distinct feeling that you're rather enjoying yourself…”

Another roll of the hips and Alec was openly moaning, eyes rolling back in his head as he frantically thrust his hips up, desperate for more friction.

“Now, now...patience my dear..” Magnus warned, a little breathlessly, trying his utmost to not reveal just how affected he was.

Leaning forward he bent down and captured Alec's lips again, one hand still securing his wrists, the other moving down to cup his cheek.

“So are you going to behave..?” Magnus whispered, as he pulled back.

“Yes..god, yes..” Alec practically whined beneath him and Magnus nearly lost his resolve looking down at his tousled hair, kiss-bruised lips and pupils so blown, that his eyes were almost black.

“Lovely..” Taking a somewhat shaky breath, Magnus rose to his feet freeing his willing captive.

Alec stood rapidly, moving towards Magnus who stepped out of reach, leaving his boyfriend with a rather frustrated expression on his face.

“Oh no you don't darling. You did promise…” Magnus waggled his finger at Alec. “Now, I did say bedroom, didn't I? Lead the way, darling, I think I'll rather enjoy the view.”

Alec huffed dramatically before marching forwards.

“Ok, stop there.” Magnus smirked, as Alec reached the end of the bed.

“Magnus?” Alec looked over his shoulder, eyebrows knotted together.

“Do you trust me, Alexander?” Magnus asked carefully. Whilst they'd been together for a while, this was the first time they'd tried anything like this and Magnus was conscious of not pushing his shadowhunter too far.

“You know I do.” Alec's smile was all the reassurance Magnus needed to continue.

“Good. Darling, I have two rules. One, if it gets too much, tell me, and secondly, no moving or touching without my express permission. How does that sound?” Magnus narrowed his eyes as he watched his boyfriend, and there was no mistaking the shiver of anticipation that went through him.

 _Oh, this is going to be fun_.

“Sure, no problem..” Alec replied, eyes glittering with excitement.

“Oh dear, it seems someone hasn't been paying attention, have they…?” Magnus laughed as he sauntered around him before positioning himself in the middle of the bed, lying propped up against the pillows, ankles crossed.

He tapped his index finger to his lip feigning contemplation as Alec watched, left eye narrowed.

“Hmmm, now what to do, what to do…” Magnus hummed softly before sitting up a little. “Well, first things first, you seem to be wearing far too many clothes for my liking. Strip.”

“What…? I mean here…?” Magnus watched the blush creeping over Alec's face and wondered if he'd pushed too far.

“Problem?” He raised his eyebrow whilst his eyes flitted over Alec, checking for signs of discomfort. Much as he wanted things to continue, it was far, far more important that his boyfriend enjoyed the experience, and for that he had to make the decision on his own to give up control.

Alec paused for a second, biting his lip as if making up his mind before slowly breaking into a grin. It was all Magnus could do to hold in the moan that was about to burst out of his mouth.

“No problem at all.” Alec's face was still flushed but there was no mistaking the new look of determination there, as he reached down to play with the bottom of his t shirt before pulling it rapidly over his head.

Magnus leant back against the pillows to enjoy the show, his right hand palming himself over the flimsy material of his yoga pants.

The sight of his obvious arousal seemed to give Alec new confidence, and grinning mischievously, he turned round to give the perfect view of his glorious ass as he leant down to remove his boots and socks, before standing upright again.

“Turn around.” There was now a husky tone to Magnus’ voice.

Alec moved back to face him and reached down to his belt, all of his movements achingly slow. Once it was undone he pulled the belt out, throwing it casually across the room before turning his attention to the button on his jeans, all the while maintaining eye contact with Magnus.

Licking his lips, he slowly unbuttoned his fly and pulled the zip down before seductively sliding the dark jeans down over his muscular thighs and kicking them to one side. The sight of his boyfriend standing in front of him with an erection that was straining against the form-fitting boxers that he wore made Magnus gasp despite himself, his left hand curling into a fist as he tried to stop himself making a grab for him, then and there.

“Continue..” Somehow, Magnus managed to get the words out and find some semblance of control.

He knew Alec was more than aware of the effect he was having, and Magnus secretly admired the victorious look in his eyes as he hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his boxers before tugging them down roughly, letting them fall down to pool round his ankles.

“Beautiful.” Magnus sighed, taking in his boyfriend, standing there in all his glory.

Everything about the man was perfection, from his perfectly muscled torso, accentuated by dark chest hair and multiple runes, to his long lean legs. Magnus allowed himself the pleasure of admiring it all and the sight of Alec’s beautiful thick cock standing to full attention, glistening with beads of pre come, was making his mouth water in anticipation.

Finally managing to look up at Alec's face, the somewhat smug look he found there made him smile despite himself. Really, the fact that Alec had come so far in such a short time was little short of miraculous, and truly did continue to astound him in the very best way.

“Like what you see?” Alec raised an eyebrow cheekily, a small smile playing on his lips.

“Oh darling, you have no idea.” Magnus pushed off the bed and slowly moved towards his boyfriend. “But I rather think you feel like you have the upper hand here, and honestly, that just won't do.”

Magnus began to prowl around Alec, like a predator stalking his prey.

“Now, do you remember the rules Alexander?” Magnus stood facing Alec who nodded in response. “Good. Now I want you to stand totally still, I'd really like to examine my prize.”

Magnus stepped back and slowly unzipped his hoodie before letting it fall off his shoulders, taking a great deal of satisfaction in the hungry look on Alec’s face as he removed his necklaces with a flick of his wrist.

“Ok?”

“Yeah..” Alec growled, before licking his lips.

“Excellent.” Magnus moved forward again, extending his hand to trail casually down Alec's chest, not quite reaching where he knew his boyfriend wanted it most, relishing the soft moan that spilled from his boyfriend's mouth.

He slowly circled him fingers scraping gently over Alec's arm before reaching his lower back.

“You really are exquisite, my dear.” Magnus moved closer so that his breath ghosted over Alec's pale skin, thoroughly enjoying the sound of his boyfriend’s breath hitching in his throat. He could see Alec's hands clenching into fists as he struggled to stay still. “Truly dazzling.”

His hand drifted lower skimming over Alec's perfect ass.

“Magnus..by the angel…” Alec's legs were shaking, sending small shivers through his buttocks, which was quite possibly one of the most erotic things he'd ever seen in his long life.

“I have always been rather fascinated by shadowhunter runes you know.” Magnus tried to sound casual but the huskiness in his voice betrayed him.

With slow deliberation, he placed his hands on Alec's hips and splayed his fingers, holding him firmly in place before pressing his obvious erection into Alec's ass.

“Nggghhh..Magnus....” Alec sounded delightfully wrecked already and they'd really only just begun.

“I've got you, darling.” Magnus gave his hips a reassuring squeeze before kissing up the back of his neck.

“Perhaps you could tell me what they all mean.” He whispered softly in Alec's ear.

“I...fuck...Magnus...I…”

“Hmmm now where to start.” He trailed his left hand up to the large cross shaped rune on Alec's lower back tracing its shape with his perfectly manicured nail. “What about this one?”

“I...oh...I..” Alec gasped, muscles clenching and relaxing spasmodically.

“Alexander...I won't move on till you answer..” Magnus chided gently, still running his fingers over the rune.

“I..c..calm anger…” Alec's shoulders were moving as he panted under Magnus’ touch.

“Good..and this one..?” Magnus mouthed over the rune on Alec's shoulder, scraping his teeth over the skin before soothing it with his tongue.

“I...shit...Magnus…” Alec whined. Magnus just paused slightly in his ministrations, it was enough incentive for Alec to blurt out the answer. “Accuracy...it’s accuracy.”

As he moved up to Alec's neck, Magnus couldn't help pushing closer to his back, the taste and smell of his skin intoxicating, and the feeling of his trembling body against his naked chest, indescribable.

Returning his hands to Alec's hips, holding him securely, he sucked a light bruise into the nape of his neck, fascinated by the sight of the skin reddening.

“Now this one I know already.” He trailed up the deflect rune on Alec's neck lazily with his tongue, barely touching the skin.

Despite himself, Alec threw his head back onto Magnus shoulder, gasping loudly, and he could feel his legs start to buckle.

“Lie on the bed Alexander, flat on your back.” Magnus spoke softly as he relaxed his grip, before finally letting go. Alec seemed beyond words as he stumbled towards the bed.

He couldn't move for a second, the sight of Alec laid out on the bed was incredible, chest heaving and a light sheen of sweat glistening all over his body. The urge to gather him up in his arms and claim every inch of his body was almost impossible to resist.

Instead, Magnus stepped slowly towards him, eyes filled with open desire, before crawling over to him and straddling him, hovering just out of reach, one hand either side of Alec’s head.

“Hold on to the bedstead, darling. Don't let go unless I tell you..” Magnus knew that one touch from Alec would be enough to shatter his last vestiges of his restraint.

“Magnus..I..” Alec whispered before moving his hands into position.

“You're doing so well, baby..” Magnus couldn't help but crash their mouths together, the kiss a mixture of desire and pure unadulterated need, a hunger that desperately needed to be sated.

Magnus eventually pulled back, gasping for air, only able to rest his forehead against Alec’s, as he dug deep to regain control. God, what this man did to him, how he needed him, needed to feel him, skin on skin. Without thinking, he magicked his remaining clothes away, and as he leant in to kiss Alec again, their cocks brushed against each other, making them both moan uncontrollably.

Magnus moved his palms down onto Alec's pecs, and using the last bit of willpower he had, pushed away.

“By Lilith...the things you do to me, my angel..”

“Magnus...gods..please...I ..need..” Alec keened, his body straining desperately.

“Tell me..what you need..” Magnus worked his way down Alec’s chest, mouthing down the rivulets of sweat.

“You..by the angel..just you..I..arrrgh..” Alec arched towards him as Magnus reached his nipple, sucking gently before teasing it lightly with his teeth.

“Ok?” Magnus paused, looking up at Alec who was gripping the bedstead so tightly his knuckles were going white.

“God..yes..don't stop..please..don't stop..” he gasped, as Magnus pressed open mouthed kisses down his stomach, moving toward his hips at a pace that was agonisingly slow.

“Well now, this is new..” Magnus murmured, as he reached what looked to be a newly drawn rune, just above Alec’s right hip. “Whatever can it be?”

Magnus looked up at Alec through his eyelashes. He had been around long enough to know exactly what the rune was, but he really wanted him to admit it.

Alec lifted his head from the pillow and met Magnus’ gaze with determination.

“Magnus...by the angel...stop teasing..” He gasped out.

“Oh darling, I'm not even close to being finished with you.” Magnus lifted his head, scratching his fingers across the rune. “So, are you going to answer my question, sweetheart?”

Magnus bent down again to continue his ministrations, nibbling and placing hot open mouthed kisses to Alec’s lower abdomen as he moved oh so slowly towards the centre, leaving Alec a moaning, writhing mess beneath him.

“Oh Alexander, still no answer...Maybe I should just stop..” Magnus lifted off again, breath ghosting over Alec’s achingly hard cock, delighting in watching it twitch.

“Magnus…” Alec pleaded, glancing at him with undisguised desperation. “Ok...Ok...It's a stamina rune...I...Ooooh, fuuuuucck”

Without warning, Magnus swallowed down Alec’s cock in one swift movement, making his eyes roll back in his head, before pulling off with an audible pop.

“See? When you’re good for me, you get rewarded, darling.” Magnus grinned. “Now, let’s see what this little beauty can do..”

Magnus tapped the rune lightly with his index finger, before moving his hands to Alec’s hips and pinning him with surprising strength to the bed.

“No moving..” Magnus turned his attention back to Alec’s beautiful cock, running his tongue round the head before lapping up the precome that was pooling at the slit and working his nimble tongue into every groove.

“Fuck..I…” Alec was shaking from the effort trying to stay still, as Magnus ran his tongue down the vein on his shaft. It was all Magnus could do to not reach for his own rock hard member which was getting increasingly desperate for attention, settling instead for grinding into the mattress.

Taking Alec into his mouth again, he relished the weight of it twitching against his tongue, the earthy, salty taste that was entirely _his Alexander_ , filling his senses. As he hummed gently around the throbbing length, Alec whined above him, which was all the encouragement he needed to redouble his efforts.

“Fuck...Magnus...I…” Magnus pulled back to see Alec thrashing his head side to side.

Magnus slid back up his body again, before grasping Alec’s face firmly in his hands and pulling him into a kiss that was full of desperation, all teeth and tongues, before grabbing a pillow and placing it under Alec’s head to prop him up.

Leaning down to Alec’s left nipple, he laved over it repeatedly before nipping gently with his teeth, delighted that his boyfriend was still so sensitive there.

“Now, darling.” Magnus began his fingers toying with the other nipple. “ I do need you to watch me.”

Magnus held his heated gaze as he used his mouth to kiss his way down the happy trail.

“Watch me claim you with my mouth.” Magnus grinned wickedly, as he hovered over Alec’s cock.

“Magnus...I can’t..I'm so..fucking..close..” Alec keened.

“Don't you want to be good for me baby..? Your doing so well..” Magnus pouted slightly.

“Yes..god..yes..”

“Good boy..” Magnus swallowed him down again, lips spread tightly around Alec’s throbbing length. All he could hear from Alec was a series of moans and incoherent swearing, as he bobbed his head lightly before taking him deep into his throat, nose pressed against his stomach while he moved his left hand to roll Alec’s balls in his hand.

“Magnus...I..oh god...I'm gonna..” Alec screamed out as Magnus pulled off rapidly and grabbed the base of his cock firmly.

“Not yet, darling..” Magnus chided gently. “Not until I'm inside you, fucking you hard and deep..”

Alec pushed his head back into the pillow, the tendons in his neck straining as his eyes rolled back.

Magnus let go of Alec’s cock and, clicking his fingers, summoned up lube and a condom. Placing his right leg between Alec’s, he gently nudged them apart before moving to kneel between his boyfriend’s strong thighs, grabbing under his knees before hoisting them up and out, leaving Alec's thoroughly aroused body spread out beautifully on the bed.

Having used the lube, he ran a coated finger around Alec’s quivering hole.

“Are you ready, darling?” He growled.

“Yes...god yes....just do it..”

“Your wish is my command Alexander.” Magnus chuckled as he pushed his finger past the tight ring of muscle, fucking it slowly in and out, before pushing deep and finding Alec’s prostate.

“More..fuck..I need..” Alec gasped.

Swiftly, Magnus added another finger, continuing his assault on Alec’s senses, the sight of his boyfriend losing control was driving him wild.

“Magnus..” Alec screamed, screwing his eyes up as he gripped the bedstead so hard, Magnus was worried he’d break it.

Magnus third finger slipped in easily and Alec couldn't stop himself from grinding down on them, as Magnus worked his cock with his other hand.

“I..need..you..Magnus...please…” Alec pleaded.

Unable to wait any longer, Magnus pulled out his fingers before tearing open the condom and rolling it down his length, smothering it with lube and positioning himself at Alec’s entrance.

“Just do it..” Alec growled, before moaning desperately as his lover pushed inside.

Magnus was physically shaking trying to hold back as he bottomed out, the pressure and heat surrounding him, almost overwhelming.

“Move..just move already..” Alec cried out.

“Alec..fuck..you're so tight, baby..” Magnus moaned as he started to move. “God’s..angel...touch me..”

Alec didn't need telling twice, reaching for Magnus and pulling him to him so hard it was sure to leave bruises and wrapping his legs tightly around Magnus waist.

Magnus could feel the heat building rapidly all through his body as they moved together, their rhythm becoming increasingly frantic as Alec’s cock was trapped deliciously between them. Blue sparks were bursting from his fingertips as his magic reached out, unable to resist Alec either.

“Alexander..so close, baby..” Magnus ground out thickly pulling Alec into another kiss, panting against each other's lips, as he pounded into Alec’s tight heat.

Shifting onto his knees, he dragged Alec up against his chest so he was sitting on his lap, bouncing desperately on his cock, holding on to him as if his life depended on it.

Magnus was thrusting relentlessly, hitting Alec’s prostate with deadly accuracy and making him cry out in pleasure. Having found the perfect angle, Magnus couldn't stop driving into Alec, hitting that perfect spot each time, as Alec ground down on top of him.

“Magnus..” Alec screamed out, muscles tensing up as he reached his peak, pleasure flooding through him as he painted Magnus’ abs with strings of cum.

The feeling of Alec clenching around him rhythmically was all it took for Magnus and he let the feeling overcome him as his orgasm took over, coming hard and fast inside his boyfriend.

Alec fell back and Magnus collapsed on top of him, sensation flooding through their veins. Long after the waves of pleasure had passed, neither of them had the energy to move.

“Wow...that was…” Alec sighed contently..

“Incredible..amazing..astounding..yes to all of the above..” Magnus chuckled as he pulled out, making Alec whine at the loss.

“God, I love you, Magnus..” Alec dragged him in tightly, kissing him deeply, as if trying to express all he was feeling without words.

“I love you too..” Magnus whispered against his lips, when they finally parted.

Magnus rolled to the side resting his head on Alec’s pecs, as he ran his fingers through his chest hair, before clicking his fingers to clean them up.

“Magnus..” Alec murmured.

“Yes, darling?” Magnus moved his head, chin resting on Alec’s chest as he looked up.

“Can I watch you practice more often..” Alec grinned.

“It would be my pleasure, love.”

**Author's Note:**

> So hope that was ok...I haven't written any smut for a while so I thought I'd have a go...
> 
> Tigs xox


End file.
